culturefandomcom-20200222-history
March 25
March 25 is the 84th day of the year (85th in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 281 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Wednesday, Friday or Sunday (58 in 400 years each) than on Monday or Tuesday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Thursday or Saturday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 421 – Venice is founded at twelve o'clock noon, according to legend. 708 – Pope Constantine succeeds Pope Sisinnius as the 88th pope. 717 – Theodosius III resigns the throne to the Byzantine Empire to enter the clergy. 1199 – Richard I is wounded by a crossbow bolt while fighting France, leading to his death on April 6. 1306 – Robert the Bruce becomes King of Scots (Scotland). 1409 – The Council of Pisa opens. 1555 – The city of Valencia is founded in present-day Venezuela. 1576 – Jerome Savage takes out a sub-lease to start the Newington Butts Theatre outside London. 1584 – Sir Walter Raleigh is granted a patent to colonize Virginia. 1634 – The first settlers arrive in Maryland. 1655 – Saturn's largest moon, Titan, is discovered by Christiaan Huygens. 1802 – The Treaty of Amiens is signed as a "Definitive Treaty of Peace" between France and the United Kingdom. 1807 – The Slave Trade Act becomes law, abolishing the slave trade in the British Empire. 1807 – The Swansea and Mumbles Railway, then known as the Oystermouth Railway, becomes the first passenger-carrying railway in the world. 1811 – Percy Bysshe Shelley is expelled from the University of Oxford for publishing the pamphlet The Necessity of Atheism. 1821 – (Julian calendar) Traditional date of the start of the Greek War of Independence. The war had actually begun on 23 February 1821. The date was chosen in the early years of the Greek state so that it falls on the day of the Annunciation of the Blessed Virgin Mary, strengthening the ties between the Greek Orthodox Church and the newly founded state. 1865 – American Civil War: In Virginia, Confederate forces temporarily capture Fort Stedman from the Union. 1894 – Coxey's Army, the first significant American protest march, departs Massillon, Ohio for Washington, D.C. 1911 – In New York City, the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory fire kills 146 garment workers. 1914 – Aris is founded in Thessaloniki. 1917 – The Georgian Orthodox Church restores its autocephaly abolished by Imperial Russia in 1811. 1918 – The Belarusian People's Republic is established. 1924 – On the anniversary of Greek Independence, Alexandros Papanastasiou proclaims the Second Hellenic Republic. 1931 – The Scottsboro Boys are arrested in Alabama and charged with rape. 1941 – The Kingdom of Yugoslavia joins the Axis powers with the signing of the Tripartite Pact. 1947 – An explosion in a coal mine in Centralia, Illinois kills 111. 1948 – The first successful tornado forecast predicts that a tornado will strike Tinker Air Force Base, Oklahoma. 1949 – The extensive deportation campaign known as March deportation is conducted in Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania to force collectivisation by way of terror. The Soviet authorities deport more than 92,000 people from the Baltics to remote areas of the Soviet Union. 1957 – United States Customs seizes copies of Allen Ginsberg's poem "Howl" on obscenity grounds. 1957 – The European Economic Community is established with West Germany, France, Italy, Belgium, Netherlands and Luxembourg as the first members. 1958 – Canada's Avro Arrow makes its first flight. 1965 – Civil rights activists led by Martin Luther King Jr. successfully complete their 4-day 50-mile march from Selma to the capitol in Montgomery, Alabama. 1969 – During their honeymoon, John Lennon and Yoko Ono hold their first Bed-In for Peace at the Amsterdam Hilton Hotel (until March 31). 1971 – Bangladesh Liberation War: Beginning of Operation Searchlight by the Pakistan Armed Forces against East Pakistani civilians. 1971 – The Army of the Republic of Vietnam abandon an attempt to cut off the Ho Chi Minh trail in Laos. 1975 – Faisal of Saudi Arabia is shot and killed by a mentally ill nephew. 1979 – The first fully functional Space Shuttle orbiter, Columbia, is delivered to the John F. Kennedy Space Center to be prepared for its first launch. 1988 – The Candle demonstration in Bratislava is the first mass demonstration of the 1980s against the communist regime in Czechoslovakia. 1990 – The Happy Land fire was an arson fire that kills 87 people trapped inside an illegal nightclub in The Bronx, New York City. 1992 – The Pakistan national cricket team wins the 1992 Cricket World Cup at Melbourne Cricket Ground. 1992 – Cosmonaut Sergei Krikalev returns to Earth after a 10-month stay aboard the Mir space station. 1993 – Warrington bomb victim Tim Parry dies five days after an IRA bomb detonated on 20 March 1993 in the second of the Warrington bomb attacks. 1995 – WikiWikiWeb, the world's first wiki, and part of the Portland Pattern Repository, is made public by Ward Cunningham. 1996 – An 81-day-long standoff between the anti-government group Montana Freemen and law enforcement near Jordan, Montana, begins. 1996 – The European Union's Veterinarian Committee bans the export of British beef and its by-products as a result of mad cow disease (Bovine spongiform encephalopathy). 2006 – Capitol Hill massacre: A gunman kills six people before taking his own life at a party in Seattle's Capitol Hill neighborhood. 2006 – Protesters demanding a new election in Belarus, following the rigged Belarusian presidential election, 2006, clash with riot police. Opposition leader Aleksander Kozulin is among several protesters arrested. Births 1252 – Conradin, German son of Conrad IV of Germany (d. 1268) 1259 – Andronikos II Palaiologos, Byzantine emperor (d. 1332) 1297 – Andronikos III Palaiologos, Byzantine emperor (d. 1341) 1297 – Arnošt of Pardubice, Polish archbishop (d. 1364) 1345 – Blanche of Lancaster (d. 1369) 1347 – Catherine of Siena, Italian philosopher, theologian, and saint (d. 1380) 1479 – Vasili III of Russia (d. 1533) 1538 – Christopher Clavius, German mathematician and astronomer (d. 1612) 1541 – Francesco I de' Medici, Grand Duke of Tuscany (d. 1587) 1545 – John II, Duke of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg (d. 1622) 1593 – Jean de Brébeuf, French-Canadian missionary and saint (d. 1649) 1611 – Evliya Çelebi, Ottoman Turk traveller and writer (d. 1682) 1643 – Louis Moréri, French priest and scholar (d. 1680) 1661 – Paul de Rapin, French soldier and historian (d. 1725) 1699 – Johann Adolph Hasse, German singer-songwriter (d. 1783) 1741 – Jean-Antoine Houdon, French sculptor and educator (d. 1828) 1767 – Joachim Murat, French general (d. 1815) 1782 – Caroline Bonaparte, French daughter of Carlo Buonaparte (d. 1839) 1800 – Ernst Heinrich Karl von Dechen, German geologist and academic (d. 1889) 1808 – José de Espronceda, Spanish poet and author (d. 1842) 1824 – Clinton L. Merriam, American banker and politician (d. 1900) 1840 – Myles Keogh, Irish-American colonel (d. 1876) 1863 – Simon Flexner, American physician and academic (d. 1946) 1867 – Gutzon Borglum, American sculptor, designed Mount Rushmore (d. 1941) 1867 – Arturo Toscanini, Italian-American cellist and conductor (d. 1957) 1868 – Bill Lockwood, English cricketer (d. 1932) 1871 – Louis Perrée, French fencer (d. 1924) 1872 – Horatio Nelson Jackson, American race car driver and physician (d. 1955) 1873 – Rudolf Rocker, German-American author and activist (d. 1958) 1876 – Irving Baxter, American jumper and pole vaulter (d. 1957) 1877 – Walter Little, Canadian politician (d. 1961) 1878 – František Janda-Suk, Czech discus thrower and shot putter (d. 1955) 1879 – Amedee Reyburn, American swimmer and water polo player (d. 1920) 1881 – Béla Bartók, Hungarian pianist and composer (d. 1945) 1881 – Patrick Henry Bruce, American painter and educator (d. 1936) 1881 – Mary Webb, English author and poet (d. 1927) 1892 – Andy Clyde, Scottish-American actor and singer (d. 1967) 1893 – Johannes Villemson, Estonian runner (d. 1971) 1895 – Siegfried Handloser, German general and physician (d. 1954) 1897 – Leslie Averill, New Zealand doctor and soldier (d. 1981) 1898 – Marcelle Narbonne, Algerian-French super-centenarian (d. 2012) 1899 – K. S. Arulnandhy, Sri Lankan academic (d. 1972) 1899 – Burt Munro, New Zealand motorcycle racer (d. 1978) 1899 – François Rozet, French-Canadian actor (d. 1994) 1901 – Ed Begley, American actor (d. 1970) 1903 – Frankie Carle, American pianist and bandleader (d. 2001) 1903 – Nahum Norbert Glatzer, Ukrainian-American theologian and scholar (d. 1990) 1905 – Albrecht Mertz von Quirnheim, German colonel (d. 1944) 1906 – Jean Sablon, French singer and actor (d. 1994) 1906 – A. J. P. Taylor, English historian and academic (d. 1990) 1908 – Helmut Käutner, German actor and director (d. 1980) 1908 – David Lean, English director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1991) 1910 – Magda Olivero, Italian soprano (d. 2014) 1910 – Benzion Netanyahu, Polish-Israeli historian and academic (d. 2012) 1911 – Jack Ruby, American murderer (d. 1967) 1912 – Melita Norwood, English civil servant and spy (d. 2005) 1912 – Jean Vilar, French actor and director (d. 1971) 1913 – Reo Stakis, Cypriot-Scottish businessman, founded Stakis Hotels (d. 2001) 1914 – Norman Borlaug, American agronomist and humanitarian, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2009) 1916 – S. M. Pandit, Indian painter and educator (d. 1993) 1918 – Howard Cosell, American soldier, journalist, and author (d. 1995) 1920 – Paul Scott, English author, poet, and playwright (d. 1978) 1920 – Patrick Troughton, English actor (d. 1987) 1921 – Nancy Kelly, American actress (d. 1995) 1921 – Alexandra of Yugoslavia (d. 1993) 1921 – Simone Signoret, German-French actress (d. 1985) 1922 – Eileen Ford, American businesswoman, co-founded Ford Models (d. 2014) 1923 – Bonnie Guitar, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1923 – Wim van Est, Dutch cyclist (d. 2003) 1924 – Roberts Blossom, American actor (d. 2011) 1924 – Machiko Kyō, Japanese actress 1925 – Flannery O'Connor, American short story writer and novelist (d. 1964) 1925 – Anthony Quinton, Baron Quinton, English physician and philosopher (d. 2010) 1926 – Riz Ortolani, Italian composer and conductor (d. 2014) 1926 – László Papp, Hungarian boxer (d. 2003) 1926 – Jaime Sabines, Mexican poet and politician (d. 1999) 1926 – Gene Shalit, American journalist and critic 1927 – P. Shanmugam, Indian politician, 13th Chief Minister of Puducherry (d. 2013) 1928 – Jim Lovell, American captain, pilot, and astronaut 1928 – Gunnar Nielsen, Danish runner and typographer (d. 1985) 1929 – Cecil Taylor, American pianist and composer 1930 – David Burge, American pianist, composer, and conductor (d. 2013) 1930 – Carlo Mauri, Italian mountaineer and explorer (d. 1982) 1930 – Rudy Minarcin, American baseball player and coach (d. 2013) 1931 – Humphrey Burton, English radio and television host 1931 – Paul Motian, American drummer and composer (d. 2011) 1931 – Tom Wilson, American record producer (d. 1978) 1932 – Penelope Gilliatt, English novelist, short story writer, and critic (d. 1993) 1932 – Wes Santee, American runner (d. 2010) 1934 – Johnny Burnette, American singer-songwriter (The Rock and Roll Trio) (d. 1964) 1934 – Bernard King, Australian actor and chef (d. 2002) 1934 – Karlheinz Schreiber, German-Canadian businessman 1934 – Gloria Steinem, American feminist activist, co-founded the Women's Media Center 1935 – Gabriel Elorde, Filipino boxer (d. 1985) 1936 – Carl Kaufmann, American-German sprinter (d. 2008) 1937 – Tom Monaghan, American businessman, founded Domino's Pizza 1938 – Hoyt Axton, American singer-songwriter and actor (d. 1999) 1938 – Daniel Buren, French sculptor and painter 1938 – Fritz d'Orey, Brazilian race car driver 1939 – Toni Cade Bambara, American author, academic, and activist (d. 1995) 1939 – D. C. Fontana, American screenwriter and producer 1940 – Anita Bryant, American singer and activist 1941 – Gudmund Hernes, Norwegian sociologist and politician, Norwegian Minister of Education and Research 1942 – Aretha Franklin, American singer-songwriter and pianist 1942 – Richard O'Brien, English actor and screenwriter 1942 – Kim Woodburn, English television host 1943 – William H. Ginsburg, American lawyer (d. 2013) 1943 – Paul Michael Glaser, American actor and director 1944 – Ayla Dikmen, Turkish singer (d. 1990) 1945 – Leila Diniz, Brazilian actress (d. 1972) 1946 – Cliff Balsom, English footballer 1946 – Daniel Bensaïd, French philosopher and author (d. 2010) 1946 – Stephen Hunter, American author and critic 1946 – Maurice Krafft, French volcanologist (d. 1991) 1946 – Gerard John Schaefer, American serial killer (d. 1995) 1947 – Richard Cork, English historian and critic 1947 – Elton John, English singer-songwriter, pianist, producer, and actor 1948 – Bonnie Bedelia, American actress 1948 – Farooq Sheikh, Indian actor and philanthropist (d. 2013) 1949 – Ronnie Flanagan, Northern Irish Chief Constable (Royal Irish Constabulary, Police Service of Northern Ireland) 1950 – Chuck Greenberg, American saxophonist, songwriter, and producer (Shadowfax) (d. 1995) 1950 – Ronnie McDowell, American singer-songwriter 1950 – David Paquette, American-New Zealand pianist 1951 – Jumbo Tsuruta, Japanese wrestler (d. 2000) 1951 – Maizie Williams, Montserratian-English singer and model (Boney M.) 1952 – Jung Chang, Chinese-English author and academic 1952 – Stephen Dorrell, English soldier and politician, Secretary of State for Health 1952 – Antanas Mockus, Colombian mathematician, philosopher, and politician, Mayor of Bogotá 1952 – Peter Vallentyne, American philosopher and academic 1952 – Dursun Karataş, founding leader of the Revolutionary People's Liberation Party–Front (DHKP-C) in Turkey (d. 2008) 1953 – Robert Fox, English producer and manager 1953 – Vesna Pusić, Croatian sociologist and politician, Deputy Prime Minister of Croatia 1953 – Haroon Rasheed, Pakistani cricketer and coach 1954 – Elli Stai, Greek journalist and talk show host 1954 – Thom Loverro, American journalist and author 1954 – Tim White, American wrestling referee and producer 1954 – Angela Wynter, English actress 1955 – Daniel Boulud, French chef and author 1955 – Lee Mazzilli, American baseball player, coach, and manager 1956 – Matthew Garber, British actor (d. 1977) 1957 – Christina Boxer, English runner and journalist 1957 – Jonathan Michie, English economist and academic 1957 – Aleksandr Puchkov, Russian hurdler 1957 – Jim Uhls, American screenwriter and producer 1958 – Susie Bright, American journalist, author, and critic 1958 – Sisy Chen, Taiwanese journalist and politician 1958 – María Caridad Colón, Cuban javelin thrower and shot putter 1958 – John Ensign, American physician and politician 1958 – James McDaniel, American actor and director 1958 – Margaret Ritchie, Northern Irish politician (Northern Ireland Assembly) 1958 – Ray Tanner, American baseball player and coach 1958 – Åsa Torstensson, Swedish politician, 3rd Swedish Minister for Infrastructure 1960 – Steve Norman, English saxophonist, songwriter, and producer (Spandau Ballet) 1960 – Peter O'Brien, Australian actor 1961 – Mark Brooks, American golfer 1961 – Reggie Fils-Aimé, American president of Nintendo of America 1961 – Fred Goss, American actor, director, and producer 1961 – Linda Sue Park, American author and poet 1962 – Marcia Cross, American actress 1962 – David Nuttall, English lawyer and politician 1963 – Karen Bruce, English dancer and choreographer 1964 – Kate DiCamillo, American author 1963 – Velle Kadalipp, Estonian architect 1964 – Lisa Gay Hamilton, American actress and director 1964 – René Meulensteen, Dutch footballer and coach 1964 – Alex Solis, Panamanian-American jockey 1964 – Ken Wregget, Canadian ice hockey player 1965 – Avery Johnson, American basketball player and coach 1965 – Stefka Kostadinova, Bulgarian high jumper 1965 – Sarah Jessica Parker, American actress, producer, and designer 1966 – Frank Ferrer, American drummer (Guns N' Roses, The Psychedelic Furs, Love Spit Love, and The Beautiful) 1966 – Tom Glavine, American baseball player and sportscaster 1966 – Humberto González, Mexican boxer 1966 – Jeff Healey, Canadian singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Jeff Healey Band) (d. 2008) 1966 – Tatjana Patitz, German model and actress 1966 – Anton Rogan, Northern Irish footballer 1967 – Matthew Barney, American sculptor and photographer 1967 – Doug Stanhope, American comedian and actor 1967 – Debi Thomas, American figure skater and physician 1969 – George Chlitsios, Greek conductor and composer 1969 – Dale Davis, American basketball player 1969 – Cathy Dennis, English singer-songwriter and actress 1969 – Jeffrey Walker, English singer-songwriter and bass player (Carcass, Blackstar, and Electro Hippies) 1970 – Magnus Larsson, Swedish golfer 1971 – Stacy Dragila, American pole vaulter and coach 1971 – Cammi Granato, American ice hockey player and sportscaster 1971 – Sheryl Swoopes, American basketball player and coach 1972 – Giniel de Villiers, South African race car driver 1972 – Phil O'Donnell, Scottish footballer (d. 2007) 1973 – Michaela Dorfmeister, Austrian skier 1973 – Anders Fridén, Swedish singer-songwriter and producer (In Flames, Passenger, Dark Tranquillity, and Ceremonial Oath) 1973 – Bob Sura, American basketball player 1973 – Dolunay Soysert, Turkish actress 1974 – Serge Betsen, Cameroonian-French rugby player 1974 – Lark Voorhies, American actress and singer 1975 – Ladislav Benýšek, Czech ice hockey player 1975 – Melanie Blatt, English singer-songwriter and actress (All Saints) 1975 – Erika Heynatz, Papua New Guinean-Australian model, actress, and singer 1976 – Francie Bellew, Irish footballer 1976 – Lars Figura, German sprinter 1976 – Baek Ji-young, South Korean singer 1976 – Wladimir Klitschko, Ukrainian boxer 1976 – Gigi Leung, Hong Kong singer and actress 1976 – Rima Wakarua, New Zealand-Italian rugby player 1977 – Natalie Clein, English cellist and educator 1977 – Andrew Lindsay, Scottish rower 1978 – Gennaro Delvecchio, Italian footballer 1979 – Muriel Hurtis-Houairi, French sprinter 1979 – Lee Pace, American actor 1980 – Carrie Lam, Hong Kong actress 1980 – Kathrine Sørland, Norwegian fashion model, TV presenter and beauty queen 1981 – Casey Neistat, American film director, producer and YouTube vlogger 1982 – Sean Faris, American actor 1982 – Danica Patrick, American race car driver 1982 – Álvaro Saborío, Costa Rican footballer 1982 – Jenny Slate, American actress and screenwriter 1983 – Mickaël Hanany, French high jumper 1983 – Tommy Johnagin, American comedian 1984 – Katharine McPhee, American singer-songwriter and actress 1984 – Liam Messam, New Zealand rugby player 1985 – Carmen Rasmusen, Canadian-American singer-songwriter and actress 1985 – Diana Rennik, Estonian figure skater 1986 – Marco Belinelli, Italian basketball player 1986 – Megan Gibson, American softball player 1986 – Kyle Lowry, American basketball player 1986 – Mickey Paea, Australian rugby league player 1987 – Jacob Bagersted, Danish handball player 1987 – Jason Castro, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1987 – Victor Obinna, Nigerian footballer 1987 – Nobunari Oda, Japanese figure skater 1988 – Ryan Lewis, American DJ and producer (Macklemore & Ryan Lewis) 1988 – Mitchell Watt, Australian long jumper 1988 – Arthur Zeiler, German rugby player 1989 – Aly Michalka, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and actress (78violet) 1989 – Scott Sinclair, English footballer 1990 – Mehmet Ekici, Turkish footballer 1990 – Alexander Esswein, German footballer 1993 – Jacob Gagan, Australian rugby league player 1993 – Sam Johnstone, English footballer 1994 – Justine Dufour-Lapointe, Canadian skier Deaths 1223 – Afonso II of Portugal (b. 1185) 1458 – Íñigo López de Mendoza, 1st Marquis of Santillana, Spanish poet and politician (b. 1398) 1558 – Marcos de Niza, French friar and explorer (b. 1495) 1603 – Ikoma Chikamasa, Japanese daimyo (b. 1526) 1609 – Olaus Martini, Swedish archbishop (b. 1557) 1620 – Johannes Nucius, German composer and theorist (b. 1556) 1625 – Giambattista Marino, Italian poet and author (b. 1569) 1677 – Wenceslaus Hollar, Czech-English painter and etcher (b. 1607) 1712 – Nehemiah Grew, English anatomist and physiologist (b. 1641) 1732 – Lucy Filippini, Italian saint (b. 1672) 1736 – Nicholas Hawksmoor, English architect, designed Easton Neston and Christ Church (b. 1661) 1738 – Turlough O'Carolan, Irish harp player and composer (b. 1670) 1751 – Frederick I of Sweden (b. 1676) 1801 – Novalis, German poet and author (b. 1772) 1818 – Caspar Wessel, Norwegian-Danish mathematician and cartographer (b. 1745) 1848 – Albine de Montholon, French wife of Charles Tristan, marquis de Montholon (b. 1779) 1860 – James Braid, Scottish-English surgeon (b. 1795) 1873 – Wilhelm Marstrand, Danish painter and illustrator (b. 1810) 1907 – Ernst von Bergmann, Latvian-German surgeon and academic (b. 1836) 1908 – Durham Stevens, American diplomat (b. 1851) 1914 – Frédéric Mistral, French lexicographer and poet, 1904 Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1830) 1916 – Ishi, last of the Yahi, called "the last wild Indian in America" (b. c. 1861) 1917 – Elizabeth Storrs Mead, American academic (b. 1832) 1918 – Claude Debussy, French composer (b. 1862) 1918 – Peter Martin, Australian footballer and soldier (b. 1875) 1931 – Ganesh Shankar Vidyarthi, Indian journalist and politician (b. 1890) 1931 – Ida B. Wells, American journalist and activist (b. 1862) 1932 – Harriet Backer, Norwegian painter (b.1845) 1942 – William Carr, American rower (b. 1876) 1951 – Eddie Collins, American baseball player and manager (b. 1887) 1956 – Lou Moore, American race car driver (b. 1904) 1956 – Robert Newton, English actor (b. 1905) 1957 – Max Ophüls, German-American director and screenwriter (b. 1902) 1958 – Tom Brown, American trombonist (b. 1888) 1964 – Charles Benjamin Howard, Canadian businessman and politician (b. 1885) 1967 – Renato Cellini, Italian-American conductor (b. 1913) 1969 – Billy Cotton, English singer, drummer, and bandleader (b. 1899) 1969 – Max Eastman, American poet and activist (b. 1883) 1973 – Jakob Sildnik, Estonian photographer and director (b. 1883) 1973 – Edward Steichen, Luxembourgian-American photographer, painter, and curator (b. 1879) 1975 – Juan Gaudino, Argentinian race car driver (b. 1893) 1975 – Faisal of Saudi Arabia (b. 1906) 1975 – Deiva Zivarattinam, Indian lawyer and politician (b. 1894) 1976 – Josef Albers, German-American painter and educator (b. 1888) 1976 – Şevket Süreyya Aydemir, Turkish writer (b. 1897) 1979 – Robert Madgwick, Australian colonel and academic (b. 1905) 1979 – Akinoumi Setsuo, Japanese sumo wrestler, the 37th Yokozuna (b. 1914) 1980 – Milton H. Erickson, American psychiatrist and psychologist (b. 1901) 1980 – Walter Susskind, Czech-English conductor and educator (b. 1913) 1980 – James Wright, American poet (b. 1927) 1982 – Goodman Ace, American comedian and writer (b. 1899) 1983 – Bob Waterfield, American football player and coach (b. 1920) 1986 – Gloria Blondell, American actress and voice artist (b. 1910) 1987 – A. W. Mailvaganam, Sri Lankan physicist and academic (b. 1906) 1988 – Robert Joffrey, American dancer, choreographer, and director, co-founded the Joffrey Ballet (b. 1930) 1991 – Marcel Lefebvre, French-Swiss archbishop (b. 1905) 1992 – Nancy Walker, American actress, singer, and director (b. 1922) 1994 – Angelines Fernández, Spanish-Mexican actress (b. 1922) 1994 – Bernard Kangro, Estonian poet and journalist (b. 1910) 1994 – Max Petitpierre, Swiss jurist and politician (b. 1899) 1995 – James Samuel Coleman, American sociologist and academic (b. 1926) 1995 – Krešimir Ćosić, Croatian basketball player and coach (b. 1948) 1995 – John Hugenholtz, Dutch engineer (b. 1914) 1996 – John Snagge, English journalist (b. 1904) 1998 – Max Green, Australian lawyer (b. 1952) 1998 – Steven Schiff, American lawyer and politician (b. 1947) 1999 – Cal Ripken, Sr., American baseball player, coach, and manager (b. 1936) 2000 – Helen Martin, American actress (b. 1909) 2001 – Brian Trubshaw, English cricketer and pilot (b. 1924) 2002 – Kenneth Wolstenholme, English journalist and sportscaster (b. 1920) 2002 – Esmeray, Turkish singer (b. 1949) 2005 – Paul Henning, American screenwriter and producer (b. 1911) 2006 – Bob Carlos Clarke, Irish photographer (b. 1950) 2006 – Rocío Dúrcal, Spanish singer and actress (b. 1944) 2006 – Richard Fleischer, American director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1916) 2006 – Buck Owens, American singer and guitarist (The Buckaroos) (b. 1929) 2007 – Andranik Margaryan, Armenian engineer and politician, 10th Prime Minister of Armenia (b. 1951) 2008 – Ben Carnevale, American basketball player and coach (b. 1915) 2008 – Thierry Gilardi, French journalist and sportscaster (b. 1958) 2008 – Abby Mann, American screenwriter and producer (b. 1927) 2008 – Gene Puerling, American singer (The Hi-Lo's and The Singers Unlimited) (b. 1929) 2008 – Herb Peterson, American businessman, created the McMuffin (b. 1919) 2009 – Johnny Blanchard, American baseball player (b. 1933) 2009 – Kosuke Koyama, Japanese-American theologian and academic (b. 1929) 2009 – Dan Seals, American musician (Seals & Crofts) (b. 1948) 2009 – Muhsin Yazıcıoğlu, Turkish politician and member of the Parliament of Turkey (b. 1954) 2010 – Pål Bang-Hansen, Norwegian actor, director, screenwriter, and critic (b. 1937) 2012 – Len E. Blaylock, American businessman and politician (b. 1918) 2012 – Priscilla Buckley, American journalist and author (b. 1921) 2012 – Hal E. Chester, American actor, director, and producer (b. 1921) 2012 – John Crosfield, English businessman, founded Crosfield Electronics (b. 1915) 2012 – Edd Gould, English animator and voice actor, founded Eddsworld (b. 1988) 2012 – Antonio Tabucchi, Italian author and academic (b. 1943) 2013 – Léonce Bernard, Canadian politician, 26th Lieutenant Governor of Prince Edward Island (b. 1943) 2013 – Ben Goldfaden, American basketball player and educator (b. 1913) 2013 – Anthony Lewis, American journalist and academic (b. 1927) 2013 – Jean Pickering, English runner and long jumper (b. 1929) 2013 – Jean-Marc Roberts, French author and screenwriter (b. 1954) 2013 – Lou Sleater, American baseball player (b. 1926) 2013 – John F. Wiley, American lieutenant, football player, and coach (b. 1920) 2014 – Lorna Arnold, English historian and author (b. 1915) 2014 – Hank Lauricella, American football player and politician (b. 1930) 2014 – Eddie Lawrence, American actor, singer, and playwright (b. 1919) 2014 – Jon Lord, Canadian businessman and politician (b. 1956) 2014 – Sonny Ruberto, American baseball player, coach, and manager (b. 1946) 2014 – Jonathan Schell, American journalist and author (b. 1943) 2014 – Ralph Wilson, American businessman, founded the Buffalo Bills (b. 1918) 2015 – Indra Bania, Indian actor, director, and playwright (b. 1942) 2015 – George Fischbeck, American journalist and educator (b. 1922) 2015 – Ron Suart, English footballer and manager (b. 1920) 2016 – Shannon Bolin, American actress and singer (b. 1917) Holidays and observances Anniversary of the Arengo and the Feast of the Militants (San Marino) Christian feast days: Ælfwold II of Sherborne Barontius and Desiderius Blessed Marie-Alphonsine Danil Ghattas Omelyan Kovch (Ukrainian Greek Catholic Church) Dismas, the "Good Thief" Humbert of Maroilles Quirinus of Tegernsee March 25 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Cultural Workers Day (Russia) Earliest day on which Seward's Day can fall, while March 31 is the latest; celebrated on the last Monday in March. (Alaska) Empress Menen's Birthday (Rastafari) EU Talent Day (European Union) Feast of the Annunciation (Christianity), and its related observances: Historic start of the new year (Lady Day) in England, Wales, Ireland, and the future United States until the adoption of the Gregorian calendar in 1752. (The year 1751 began on 25 March; the year 1752 began on 1 January.) It is one of the four Quarter days in Ireland and England. International Day of the Unborn Child (international) Mother's Day (Slovenia) Vårfrudagen or Våffeldagen, "Waffle Day" (Sweden) Freedom Day (Belarus) International Day of Remembrance of the Victims of Slavery and the Transatlantic Slave Trade (international) International Day of Solidarity with Detained and Missing Staff Members (United Nations General Assembly) Maryland Day (Maryland, United States)) Revolution Day, celebrates the declaration of the start of Greek War of Independence from the Ottoman Empire, in 1821. (Greece) Struggle for Human Rights Day (Slovakia) Tolkien Reading Day External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to March 25. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:March